


Exploratory Rattalogues

by CosmicKrys, StardustSkippers



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, Pet Rat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicKrys/pseuds/CosmicKrys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSkippers/pseuds/StardustSkippers
Summary: After escaping from being fed to a snake in a pet shop, a domesticated rat finds themselves deep in the sewers of New York in search of a rat god spoken about only in legend: the Great One. They log their journey in a collection of journal entries along the way, learning about their kin's faith and other deities hidden within the damp underground tunnels.However, there is another creature that resides in those same tunnels. One the other rats fear...the dreaded purple terrapin.And it seems to be looking for another rat.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story.
> 
> Shu and I are mods of a Rise server and through some series of events, he, a couple other members and I came up with a headcanon that there’s a little society of rats that worship Splinter as some kind of god and the boys are Eldritch horrors that are also Splinter’s apostles.
> 
> The rat is terrified of them, Donnie especially because he’s a soft shell, and soft shell turtles eat rats and mice. So this poor rat is keeping logs and journals during their stay, documenting their time in their lair losing their damn minds because they think they’ve been taken to some kind of purgatory while the boys are just “cool new pet!”
> 
> Shu and I couldn't NOT write a fic about it. Rat's also staying nonbinary since we couldn't decide if they were a boy or girl. 
> 
> Enjoy!

For more than a decade, there have been whispers of a colossal rat that would roam the sewer tunnels, the undercarriage sitting snug beneath the iron jungle of New York. Of course, most believed it to be a simple rumor, something to deter the kids and cubs from wandering outside at night. Humans often dismissed it as another urban legend, a tale of a local cryptid, something to keep the many conspiracy theorists and weirdos busy for a while. Over time the many tales of the “RatMan” would fade from the murmurs of the surface, and the infamous tale had almost receded into myth.

But there were some who took this little campfire story to heart.

Humans were ignorant to a lot of things, Maybe too many things. But ignorance was bliss, as they say, and perhaps they were better off not knowing about what truly went on right under their noses.

Rats were often admired for their immense adaptability and intellect, in which many humans would utilize for their own personal gains. Sometimes they were used for experiments, which lead to the coining of the phrase “lab rat," which would endure until the end of time. Other times they were adored for their cute little noses and darling little whiskers, and so kept as house pets for those unable to care for, the larger animals like cats or dogs. And other times...they were simply used as fodder. Disposable after a single use; rats and mice kept and bred for the sole purpose of being fed to the larger reptiles such as snakes. Oh how many rats and mice were slain with their corpses defiled and tossed into the glass containment of those wretched scaly abominations!

Maybe that’s why they revered Him. Maybe that’s why they started constructing shrines and placing offerings in His honor. Maybe that’s why many rats during their final days of life, would pray and beg for mercy from the Great One. One could say they were desperate, reaching, searching fruitlessly for anything or anyone that could show them hope, that their demise would not be without meaning.

One may believe that, after witnessing so many more of their kin be slain, that it would weaken their Faith.

But it didn’t.

In fact, it only seemed to grow with each fallen rat.

The other rats were witnesses to it once. Just one of many sitting in a little glass enclosure, counting down the days before the humans would come and take them away to the Back Room. They could hear it all around them; The endless murmurings of prayers that seemed to echo through the thick walls of the enclosures, the hushed whimpers as the cowardly, unsure to accept or reject the Faith, could only wait, slowly being driven mad by their own apprehension. If Hell exists, then this was it. So many spirits were already broken...but not theirs. For so long they have waited, calculated, plotted...the walls of their enclosure were covered with various marks that humans would dismiss as meaningless. But no. They were _planning_.

Each day they would watch the humans closely, counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds when the human would make their rounds around the prison. There were a lot of reptiles in the Back Room, and they had to be fed regularly. Breakfast was at approximately 7:30am on the dot. Lunch was usually around noon. Dinner was at 5:30pm. The selection was random. One day the humans would pick an old, sickly rat to be the offering, and another they would pick the healthiest amongst them. They couldn’t decipher their selection process...so they would only have to wait and initiate their plan if or when the human decided they were next.

Unfortunately, the wait turned out to be shorter than anticipated.

It was early, still sunrise when they heard the human approach their enclosure. They were awoken rather abruptly, hearing the creak of the enclosure’s door being open. They were barely able to comprehend what had happened when they felt a hand grasp their body and lift them. No! This couldn’t be happening…! Not now! They were still unprepared! But they could see the black void of the Back Room looming ever closer, meaning they would have to act now or die doing nothing.

They weren’t sure what compelled them, but... _something_ made them act. They remember biting down into the human’s hand and being dropped, a sharp cry of pain coming from the human. They fell to the floor, a sharp pain going through their right hind leg made them wince on impact. Still, they didn’t stop; the world appeared to morph into a blurry amorphous blob - a myriad of colors and shapes - as adrenaline moved them forward. They dodged and weaved through the human’s legs and hands as they made an attempt to recapture them. For a split second they glanced up just to see the other rats looking on in shock, awe, and horror. Some were cheering them on, others were yelling that they were insane. Some begged them to rescue them. But on an injured leg and with an enraged human on their tail, there wouldn’t be time to free their brethren.

Gritting their teeth, they fled towards the Back Rooms. They did not know why they went towards that cursed place, only the human was blocking the only other exit and they were out of options. The Back Rooms were dark, save for the dim lights that illuminated the various enclosures of the other reptiles. They didn't dare look into any of them and meet the eyes of the monsters contained inside. Instead, they went straight for the vents in the early depths of this chamber of Hell. They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them, proving to be a challenge given one leg was injured. But they kept going, fighting through the pain until they spotted the vent hidden in an odd corner of the chamber. They propelled themselves as fast as they could go, the thunderous steps of the human was right behind them. With a final push, they leapt into the vent, just barely escaping the grasp of the human by a hair's breadth. 

What they didn’t realize was that the vents immediately curved downwards, and the rat was sent tumbling into the depths below. But for a split second, they saw something in that chaotic escape. Within that dark horror of a chamber...they saw a shrine.


	2. New Beginnings

**Entry 1.**

I escaped. Somehow, I escaped…! 

Right now I’m holed up under a metal container filled with the scraps from the humans. It’s raining. My leg isn’t broken, fortunately, but sprained and bruised. I wrapped it up in some old gauze I found lying around. Not the best, but it’ll do, least until I’m able to move around again. The Warden won’t find me - I may not have gotten far, but I know well enough they’re not going to look under here for me, if they even decide to leave that...that place.

I...I wanted to save the others. It would have been suicide otherwise, but the guilt is still there. I want to hope that perhaps my actions would inspire them to do what I have done, to fight back and escape that place like I did. Or maybe I am as foolhardy as I believed...but I will continue to hope that they will follow in my footsteps.

I am going to stay here until the rain stops, and then I will continue my journey. These entries will serve as a way to both document my thoughts just in case...something happens to me, but also to keep myself from going insane. I’m...alone now.

There was a shrine in the Back Room. Undoubtedly left by His followers. But that also begs the question...of who put that there in the first place? And why? And how?? Entering the Back Room voluntarily was suicide! ...Unless...there were others who escaped before me…? Could that have been a marker for others to follow? If that’s the case...then maybe there were more. Maybe...maybe they lead somewhere. Somewhere safe. 

I will look around tomorrow. The sun is setting and I am hungry. I do not want to wander further than necessary, especially since the felidae will be more active now. I would hate to escape the mouth of one predator just to leap into the mouth of another.

….at least these ones are smaller.

\- - -

**Entry 2.**

It has… been a while since my last entry. I have long since left my original shelter and set off into this vast metal jungle in search of sanctuary. I decided that, since I had no better courses of action, that I would follow my curiosity and search for any more of the shrines like the one I saw in the Back Room. So far, I have found nothing, and frustratingly, I had to pause my search in favor of foraging for food as well as simply surviving each night. The felidae are rather ruthless in these parts, so I’ve had to tread carefully. My leg has started healing as well; there’s still a soreness there when I stand on it, but it’s not as bad as it was when I first injured it. It’s the reason why my progress has been...slow.

I have deemed the surface too dangerous for me to traverse, as the world is no kinder out of the confines of the Prison. Too many humans, around at all hours, and they are not fond of seeing me or my kin. The felidae are especially ruthless - there is one with an ivory coat that has started to hunt in the areas I had made shelter in those nights, and made foraging for food much more difficult. I haven’t slept in ages...I am always exhausted lately, but I also have to keep moving. Eventually I decided it was best to head underground.

There are these… tunnels the humans frequently use for travel. I don’t care for them. Noisy, filled with even more humans...not to mention these...metal tubes that screech when they come and go. I have seen humans board them, to travel? But I fear them. Metallic monstrosities, they are. I was tempted to board one, see where it went, but I knew better than to tempt fate any more than I already had. I instead camped out in a little outcropping in one of the walls down there, deciding to take advantage of the daylight and rest while the predators remained on the surface. They do not seem to venture down these tunnels often, which worked to my advantage. I continued on that night when activity was minimum, and managed to stumble upon another shrine placed in an alcove away from the tracks. Admittedly I...had not truly expected to find another one, but this may prove that my previous theory was correct. I continued deeper into the tunnels adjacent to the shrine, and found another opening that was forged by the claws and teeth of my brethren.

Progress. Finally.

As of now I am once again camping in the tunnels, but there are no predators here. I will be safe to forage for food and water and rest my weary body. I will continue my journey upon sunrise.

\- - -

**Entry 3.**

It has been difficult keeping track of the days, especially more so since I had forgotten to update my journal as the days go by. Nonetheless, my journey has not been all for naught. I found more shrines the further down I ventured, and they were becoming more frequent. The shrines themselves were made of large hunks of different cheeses with candles fashioned from the protective wax. There were also a myriad of offerings scattered around the shrines, but they were mostly food offerings or personal trinkets. All seem to have the same purpose...and while I would have dismissed this otherwise, I couldn’t help but to notice that a lot of the cheese left seemed to have some taken, or had impossibly large chunks missing. Of course, I at first thought that maybe the other survivors down here had found it and snuck off with pieces of it for themselves, but they were in...too pristine of shape to have been feasted upon by scavengers. The ones on the surface level were in similar shape, not touched despite the many hungry creatures out foraging. 

If these shrines remained untouched by the natural world, then that must mean that they  _ did _ in fact hold some kind of power, or at least were sacred to those out there like myself. But why? Are they...all really for Him? Did they really emanate his blessings?

I still remember the elders ranting on and on about the Great One while I was still held captive. A rat that grew to a size beyond comprehension, able to walk amongst the humans and holding the power to crush worlds. I never listened fully...who would? Such a ridiculous concept! A mere rat _ ,  _ who became a  _ god? _ If I was not raised to respect my elders, I would have laughed in their faces long ago. But what I found odd was that many of the other rats, in my community and elsewhere, were devout followers of that strange faith. They would pray to this "deity" every hour, on the hour. Like clockwork. Even when they faced their end, their beliefs never wavered as they were carried away to the Back Room. I called it lunacy...but a part of me has always been morbidly curious. I almost wish I had deigned to ask the elders about the Great One before my escape.

Fortunately, I did manage to find what I was looking for. At least somewhat.

About a few days ago, while I was traveling through another tunnel, I happened to come across another shrine...but this one was occupied. There was a little gathering of my kin surrounding the shrine, replacing the cheese where some must have been taken. They noticed my approach, and I expected hostility, until they welcomed me with open arms. I thought perhaps they had mistaken me for another member of their community, but they knew from my scent that I was an outsider. And still, they took me in as if I was one of their own.

The Priestess - I’m not sure if that’s the correct term - explained how they had seen the Great One accept their offering a night ago, and to continue to earn his favor and protection, they were placing more offerings for when he returned. Once the offerings were set, they would recite a prayer to Him and express their gratitude for their protection, but they had to leave the shrine and return back to their den before sundown. I had asked why, but she only shushed me and gestured for me to follow in a rather nervous manner. It was...a jarring shift, and raised many concerns, but I held my tongue and followed despite this.

The community’s den was a good distance away from the shrine itself, and on the trek back to it I couldn’t help but to notice that the rats’ behavior had...changed from the friendly manner I first saw. They were in a hurry to get back to the den, but they often paused at corners or crossroads and checked to see if they were being followed. It was the behavior of those who knew they were being hunted, but I had not detected any scents of a predator while we traversed the tunnels. Despite this, I remained quiet until we reached the den, in which the Priestess invited me to her nest for a chat. She was willing to answer my questions only then.

I decided to tell her where I came from and how I managed to get down here after my escape, in which she revealed to me that many of the other rats in the community were also escapees from the same prison, which surprised me. She then asked me what drove me to do what I did, and...I didn’t have an answer for her. Not immediately anyway. Looking back, I...wasn’t sure what really gave me that drive. I was always planning and plotting for the day of escape, but never acted out on it. At least not...until it was my turn. Logically I shouldn’t have been able to have done what I did, even with the rush of adrenaline. All I know was that there was this sudden...urge to fight back. A fire igniting within my soul that gave me that sudden drive to wrestle out of my confinement and escape at long last. When I told this to the Priestess, her entire demeanor changed. She grasped my paws and excitedly did her best to explain that I was struck with His Blessing, and I was now one of the Chosen. Apparently there are rats with a fire within their souls that are selected, or “chosen” to escape the prison. Those without that fire are left there to be the reptiles’ food. I asked her why this was the way it was, and she only replied “it is His way.” I had my doubts, but after what happened, it'd be a bit foolish to question it now. After all, out of all the other rats within that compound, who were all given the same opportunity to flee and could have taken it...why was  _ I _ the one who acted out on that impulse? Of course, the logical side of me wanted to argue otherwise, but I didn’t want to waste anymore of the Priestess’ time.

I then moved on to another topic. Namely, their clear apprehension when returning to the den. If this Great One was offering protection in exchange for offerings, then what reason would they have to fear what else was in these tunnels? She fell silent for a moment, clasping her paws before she began to tell me this...awful tale.

Apparently there is this...demon that patrolled the tunnels every now and then, snatching up rats and taking them to never be seen again. I almost wanted to laugh; how can a demon reside in the same tunnels as their deity, who is supposed to protect them from beings like this creature? She didn’t have an answer for me, but she told me something else that made my blood run cold.

The demon, she says, carried the same scent of a reptile. Specifically a terrapin. It was a little over a decade ago when a scout, brave or foolhardy - decided to follow the demon on a whim. Reptilian scents were a bit uncommon in these parts of the tunnels, I was told, especially a terrapin’s. When the scout returned, he was wide eyed and pale from sheer terror. The terrapin...was a dreaded soft-shell. I encountered those... _ things  _ before. Long ago in my cub days, one snatched a fellow rat into a pond and drowned them, before they...were devoured whole. I still shudder remembering that day, and it’s never left me. I both hate and fear the reptiles.

The scout has seen the terrapin make off with a few of the rats from the community. They never returned. Moons later the terrapin returned, but they had grown considerably since then. More rats went missing. Rinse and repeat...and now that very terrapin had grown to a monstrous size, towering over any and everything. The community has labeled him the “Purple Demon.” Apparently the demon’s patrols usually take place within sunset or sunrise, and uncommonly somewhere in between. Because of this, there was a strict rule that any and all rats  _ must _ return to their dens before that time. They had lost far too many rats to this monstrosity, one so powerful that even the Great One’s protection can’t keep it at bay. Honestly, it was enough for me to engrave the rule into the memory, and I didn’t ask anymore of her.

I have long since retired to my nest since then, hence how I was able to write this entry. I have been here…a while now. I have long lost track of time. My guess is that it’s been a week, at best. Nevertheless, I have been settling in. This community has accepted me as their one of own and...I have done the same. They are my family now.

I will be joining a foraging group tomorrow as we’ve begun to run low on rations. I hope we are successful; Winter is almost upon us, and I fear we may not make it through. But I have faith that we will persevere...We’ve all come a long, long way...


	3. Expedition

**Entry 4.**

To think our faith would provide so well for this group! Time has passed, and I cannot deny that I would like to have stayed here forever. But, at the time of writing this, I am preparing for a larger expedition…...alone. Many spoke against this decision. That it’s too bold in too dangerous a circumstance. I understood their fears, their worries…..I mean, the monstrous TerraPurple was still out there…...I….should note that that’s our new nickname for it. TerraPurple was one of the others’ ideas. It worked well, so we adapted it to the lore around this creature. Of course, we often call it Terrible. Because it is.   
  
But I need to see new locations. I need to find new places. Not just for me, but for my family. This group has provided so much for me, and what have I given back? Not much aside from a little exploratory information. What good is it if it’s just places we’re mostly familiar with? I prepared my maps - in the back pages of this journal, of course - I keep this thing so handy in my travels, why not put the navigation in it too?

The Priestess was hesitant as much as the rest, but someone had to. The Scouts were putting themselves in more danger, and it was clear that our newest recruits for the role were….starting to lose their will to continue it. We can’t let this Terrible TerraPurple make us live in fear forever. Some of us should continue forward despite it!

Often, I psych myself up with those words as the day of departure gets closer. This time, they gave me a few things. A tiny pouch to hold any spare food for the trip, or to store any found meals. It fit snug around my neck - albeit it took a few re-fittings.

Many of the others pressed harder, so I reassured them of my plan to return. This isn’t some indulgence - okay, a bit of a lie, it is a little - but mostly, I want to claim more territory in the name of our fellow rats! And…..I want to find them. The Great One. The shrines could lead the way! I mean, they were what helped lead me out, how on earth wouldn’t there be a supposed path to the Great One themselves? As per usual, my fear of the impending dangers was fully overridden by the excitement of finding them.

The day is tomorrow. I must get as much rest as I can before I set out.

\- - -

**Entry 5.**

The Expedition begins.

It wasn’t until this moment that I felt the weight of my singular operation on my shoulders. Behind me, deep in the sewers, I could see the dim lights of the little shrine, and the tiny rat civilization crafted around it.   
  
The Great One will protect them, I am sure. For now, I want to  _ find _ them. Perhaps, we can end the tyranny of the TerraPurple once and for all. Or at the least, repel it. Emboldened by my drive, I take hesitant steps forward into the darkness, into the winding maze of the sewers.   
  
My ability to navigate has become honed from the previous expeditions, as certain pathways have…..smells, to them. You could actually make a compass with the scents!

And with such, I did. In this area I provide a list. Each type of smell indicates a direction. I know not what they are specifically, but the expeditions have proven these to be consistent in results.

Wet - North

Raw - West

Intense - South

Stinging - East

We were always ill-equipped to travel South, as the stench grows stronger with every intersection. I have no desire to ever discover the source of the smell, and I feel immense pity for the unfortunate soul who inevitably does.

Until I can find natural resources, I must ration what I have in this pouch. Despite how full it is, I am uncertain how far It will be before I encounter additional food sources. However, that is not a concern at the moment. This wafer should last me several days, As long as I nibble at it occasionally. the small waterskin will last just as long. 

I hope my family back at the Shrine will benefit from my findings. As such, no TerraPurple sightings have occurred so far. Onward North I go.

\- - -

**Entry 6.**

I almost forgot to add an entry. I have been busy the past few travels. Food stores were in healthy quantity, strangely. It was almost like there was a trail here. As if others came before me…..others less fortunate than I.

Or was my fate going to match theirs if I got far enough?

I shook the disconcerting thoughts from my mind, and continued forth with the same vigor as before. My kind are depending on me! And those who came before…..maybe they WEREN’T dead. Maybe I’m just a pessimist for thinking their ends came.

Only one way to find out, I figure. I’ve made excellent progress, and the wet smell is becoming more refined. I’m coming nearer to a source. Another thing to note…...I found another shrine. It’s older. A little dilapidated. However, I must be thankful, those that follow the Great One’s ways made sure these shrines were traveler-friendly. I’ve made camp, and have had my meal, done my usual ritual of self-cleaning and maintenance. Now to sleep. The journey will continue tomorrow.

**Entry 6. Addendum**

I heard it. I actually  _ heard _ it. In the middle of the twilight hours, I heard that almost alien sound. No surface world machinations sound  _ anything _ like this! I had assumed maybe I needed to take a midnight relief break , and was still stuck in a stupor.

That all was proven wrong when I saw it. Purple lights, illuminating the corridor, moving with terrifying speed. I’d never seen or heard of anything like this, even in the lore from the Priestess! It took all of my concentration and quick wits to jot down a sketch of the mechanism…..and the monstrous TerraPurple atop it. It’s not perfect, but it will do. For now, it is time to get back to rest, as thankfully it did not come for me this night.

I will have to keep my wits about me, I’m clearly in TerraPurple Territory now.

\- - -

**Entry 7.**

How am I alive?! I got out….just barely! To be able to write this right now is possibly either a posthumous vision, or I’m actually alive. I cannot imagine it to be anything of the

I have confirmation now. I had to cut things short as the Terrible TerraPurple made a second pass in search of me. To think…I was in its clutches. It  _ had _ me. How did I escape?! It certainly was gentler than the ones who took our kin to the Back Rooms…but yet. It was coming to take me! It babbled in a strange language…is this the Terrapin native language? The amount of syllables it used…..it was like its maw flapped as if a hummingbird’s wings.

Worse, this apex predator has mastered the  _ human  _ tools!  Truly, it is a monster unlike any we have been told of. Did the Great One foresee this?! I have no choice but to log these findings as I make my way to a nearby Shrine. Truly, those little constructions and tributes have been a divine blessing indeed - always one nearby when a wise rat needs them most.

Having taken shelter in the shrine, I felt the warmth of the Great One. No doubt I am blessed….how else would I still be here writing in this journal? I have been able to update my drawings of the TerraPurple. Codename: “Terrible”. At least now, I can give them the warning signs I’ve observed when I return…... _ if _ I return. Time will tell.

The encounter has me too rattled to continue for now. Evading capture that closely is too thin an edge to walk again until tomorrow. For now…..rest.


	4. Expedition Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the folks in the server, Shu and I have headcanons that the boys still retain some of their feral behaviors, one of them being is that they mark their territory using their scents, claw marks and paints.

**Entry 8.**

The journey continues. That close call with the TerraPurple is still fresh in my memory. Green, three fingered hands, strange number for such a predator. I’ve compiled these into my notes. Whatever information helps, I assume can help with my found family’s survival. The difference between TerraPurple’s appendages and my previous captor’s is valuable - my escape seemed…easier? Was it because the creature wanted to savor the long hunt, or was it truly the pain I inflicted on its finger?

Regardless, I never want to experience that again. That…terror. That light flashing before my eyes. I am uncertain if my heart can handle a second go. The shrines seem to be more numerous than before. I would have expected the faith to stretch its thinnest here, but…well, the Priestess did always say that faith grew in adversity, and in the days leading to my first great escape, I saw it first-hand.

There were shrines scattered about TerraPurple’s domain, and none of them harmed. Did the Great One have so much strength, even to subdue and/or deter this apex predator of my kind? I’ve gone ahead to test the theory tonight...in a shrine that falls upon one of the most patrolled routes of the monstrous terrapin.

And…..my results are conclusive as they get. Here stands a testament to the rats’ faith. And like a magic ward, the TerraPurple monstrosity has kept its distance. Is it out of fear? Respect? A feral impulse?

I am in no mood or state of mind to find out. Ever.

\- - -

**Entry 9.**

I was abruptly awoken from my sleep after having a disturbingly vivid nightmare, although now that I begin to write this entry, I’m starting to wonder if it was truly a nightmare...or a premonition of what’s to come. For the sake of my sanity, I hope that it is just a concoction of my overactive imagination. I can still feel the cold sweat within the roots of my fur, and I cannot shake the feeling of uneasiness.

I’ve had many nightmares in the past; usually they were the result of rattled nerves or lack of sleep. But this one felt...much more real than my previous. I was back in the prison again, but I was alone, and I wasn’t in my usual enclosure. It was far bigger...damp, with an orange beam of light shining down upon me with the heat of a thousand suns. When I tried to move, I realized a moment too late that I was in the scaled coils of a reptilian monstrosity. It raised its neck and flicked its tongue in my direction with ravenous hunger, opening its maw to reveal a set of fangs set to dig themselves within my flesh. They squeezed my smaller form tighter, and I found myself having difficulty breathing. I sat there, helpless and suffocating as the reptile reared back its head to lunge, and I braced myself for my death. I could feel my muscles ache and my bones break for what would have been my final moments...but it never came. The coils became undone and while I laid there gasping for breath, I was able to catch a glimpse of the reptile being pulled into the darkness. 

I rolled to my side, weak and short of breath...dazed, but alive. I coughed and surveyed my surroundings, the enclosure now empty save for myself...until I could see an amorphous form within the darkness before me. There was a hiss, a deep, guttural roar, and a sickening snap…and then silence. I was too afraid to move at first, but I forced my muscles to move despite the searing pain going through them. The enclosure was still open at the top, where the great heat was emanating from, and I was going to take that chance to escape. 

Through gritted teeth I hopped onto the mock tree and began to climb, only for another form to come cascading down into the enclosure, breaking the tree and, in addition, my only method of escape. When the dust settled I was mortified to see the crumpled corpse of the serpentine creature that had ensnared me before, mouth agape in pain, and lifeless. Before I could inspect who had done this and why, a shadow loomed over the enclosure and...to my horror...I saw TerraPurple’s form emerge from the void. I found myself unable to move as I could only stare up into its glowing eyes, my fear preventing me from running away to safety as I should have. The enclosure’s walls began to collapse, and the wretched terrapin’s claws reached in to grab me.

I woke up after that. Gasping for air, soaked to the bone in sweat. It was still dark out by the time I had awoken, but I am far too shaken to even try to sleep for another wink or two. Even as I write, my paws are still shaking, and I fear the legibility of this entry will be null and void because of it. I have decided to use the extra hours before sunrise to cover more ground, so I will have a short breakfast and continue my journey.

\- - -

**Entry 9. Addendum**

It’s been exactly 12 hours since my last entry, and for the sake of adequate record keeping, I have decided to break this entry into two parts. My early rise has led to some remarkable findings...regrettably, they’re both good and bad.

I managed to find even more tunnels and chambers that led deeper into the subterranean complex. While none of them had the food storages and resources I had hoped for, I did find other... _ things _ . One of them being another Shrine, but it was in poor shape as if it hadn’t had proper upkeep in ages, and that in itself was enough to raise some red flags, but I ignored it despite my better judgement. This shrine in particular was located southeast in relation to my last location; it was housed in a more cylinder chamber with no ground, but a swirling vortex of water. I was already on edge thanks to my nightmare, so I immediately ducked into the northern-most tunnel with haste. The tunnel itself was a bit treacherous, with very little ground and a fast-flowing river. I had to hug the wall as I traversed through it, only to catch the scent of more rats once I had reached another crossroads at the end. 

I could not detect nor hear another presence other than myself, but the scents were still fresh, meaning that they had been here recently, or at least before me. I followed the scent and found another Shrine, in better shape than the last one, but not as pristine as the one from my community. I couldn’t help but to notice that there was a strange...aura in these tunnels in particular. Although in all honesty, that aura never left when I first set off this morning. I can’t place why, but I...feel an incredible sense of unease and dread the further into these tunnels I go, and it only grows the more I venture in. I also couldn’t help but to notice that, despite picking up the scents of my fellow kin, I have yet to run into another rat during my travels. In fact, if it wasn’t for the flow of the river or the occasional drip from above, the tunnels would have been dead silent otherwise. They were...empty. Devoid of life. A shroud of stillness covered these tunnels. And the moment I realized this, was when I realized that I may have wandered somewhere I should not have.

I kept wandering for a few more hours before I had to take a break - I decided to use another outcropping as a temporary camp to rest and catch my breath. When I went to fetch the wafer from my satchel, I stopped...as my nose caught another scent. One that made my blood run cold and my fur stand on end. It was a scent I was all too familiar with...and one I’ve grown to dread during my short years of life.

It was the scent of a reptile. And worse yet, a _ terrapin _ .

The wafer was back in my satchel as I immediately left the outcropping in a panic, which - in hindsight - would have meant my end if I wasn’t alone. But at the time, my thoughts were solely focused on getting out of those tunnels, and  _ fast _ . I half-sprinted into the next chamber when I caught something within my peripheral vision that made me pause. I knew what it was. I didn’t want to believe it, but deep down, I knew. And I approached anyway.

The walls on the opposite side of the one I was hugged against...were covered with... _ their _ marks. Archaic runes that would have been missed to the unobserving, but they were there, as clear as day. 

Instead of getting away from TerraPurple’s territory, I only went in further. 

Its scent was everywhere, burning my nostrils, and it was then I realized why this place was giving me that perpetual feeling of dread. I since decided that I was better off continuing my search elsewhere, and made haste to the next chamber. I did manage to find another outcropping to make another camp, although the one I found was that of an abandoned rat nest. And there hasn’t been a Shrine in sight either, much to my chagrin. 

There is a grate near my camp, and I can see the light of the moon pouring down from the surface. I haven’t been able to sleep a wink, hence why I’m writing this entry. Fortunately, TerraPurple’s scent is not as strong here as I was hours ago, but I am still on edge. I will try to get some rest tonight, but...I fear for what I may find tomorrow. Or for what may find me.

\- - -

**Entry 10.**

It has been a few moons since my last entry. I admit a lapse in record-keeping, but the changes I’ve come to witness in my initial perspectives have been little short of mind-boggling.

Forget the shrines, there was a whole group of other rats! Hidden from the nefarious TerraPurple’s sights, they had spotted me on what they called a ‘ritualistic pilgrimage’ to the local shrines, and found me taking shelter. It seems the design of these shrines was intentional - a great way to find rats that were lost on their journey, and to protect them from harm.

It has been long since my head has felt the softness of prepared bedding like this. The others have taken to rest, but their stories…I fear I may struggle to sleep with the excitement to hear more! From the pilgrimages, to the rotating shifts of patrols of their own, scouting parties and more, this was a gargantuan deviation from what I was used to. I felt under-equipped just being around them.

Some of these rats had fashioned what was normally considered refuse into armor, like pieces of soda cans, bottles, and more. Ingenious! Suits of armor to ward off the TerraPurple’s evil machinations! I’ll have to ask them more about this in the morn, and how it works. For now though…my eyes are closing against my will. Perhaps it is time to heed my body’s warnings.

\- - -

**Entry 10. Addendum**

Speaking to the other rats raised more questions than answers. TerraPurple, or as I described it to them, the ‘Purple Terrapin’, hardly ever encounters this group. Some spoke of the creature, and upon closer look, I had….a realization

Some of these were the very rats that never came back. Had they fallen to my same fate, as escapees of TerraPurple? Survivors, maybe. Perhaps that is why they were notably more hardened than my family. Still…a relief indeed - many of the scouts and expeditioners survived past their disappearance!

But as I’d come to expect from my adventures, all relief often is followed with more grim facts. And here…there was plenty to worry about. It explained the bunker created from a discarded trashbin.

They mentioned that, for a moment, they caught its name. A pair of creatures that lurks amongst the labyrinth of these pipes, and off to places unknown. Whatever they were, these ‘Sando’ creatures were spoken of to be a great threat. A reason why this large angular sanctuary was built and these corridors so often patrolled.

There were reports of this family’s members being endangered by the creatures, and many returned severely injured, or on the brink of death. No reports of death…yet, which was fortunate, but who knows how long it would take for that to become a reality we’d have to accept?

One of the larger rats stated that with the blessings of the Great One, they were able to outwit the pair of monstrosities, but I have yet to see it in action. However…in my travels, it wasn’t such a farfetched belief. After all, I was living evidence.

Obviously, I do not plan to stay and burden this outpost long. They have been gracious enough to bolster me with supplies and another large wafer for my bag, and I plan to set off in a few moons. For now, a moment’s respite. I wish to learn everything I can about these rats, and hopefully, just *hopefully*, interlink them back to my family.

I suppose I shall leave that to the next entry. Hopefully it will be an optimistic one.


	5. San-de-vourers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, we're not dead.

**Entry 11.**

I heeded their words. The rats here likely had far more extensive knowledge of these ‘San-de-vourers.’ than I did, after all. If there was one thing I always observed strongest, is to heed the words of natives, lest one become arrogant, and thus, dead.

Keep to the shadows. Always have a vigil. Only stop at the shrines. Do _not_ stop anywhere else. Stop anywhere else and be devoured by the great San-de-vourers.

A fate worse than death, they say. Some say it’s slow. Further information on the species indicates that they _eat_ Terrapins. A monster greater than our own…...truly a horror. No wonder my kin here are so militant in nature - their foe is not one that tries to capture like TerraPurple, theirs tries to actively consume them. What eldritch abominations must they be…?

As my luck generally provides, I am certain I will find out.

**Entry 11. Addendum**

These smells are all different. My compass is useless here….time to craft a new one. Hopefully some directional scents line up. I’ll first have to get my bearings, though…..and having to stay mobile makes it all the more difficult. However, I am near a shrine, and will continue this entry there.

It took an hour of small-scale travelling to and from the discovered shrine to get my mappings right, and….it seems that TerraPurple traveled a great distance in my capture. The source of the Intense smell is now the new North, as the rest are foreign…

I have compiled another layout for future navigation.

Intense - North

Acidic - South

Smoky - East

Heavy - West

Hopefully this will help me. If I can interlink the intense source and lead it back, there’s hope I can connect my family to this one! It’s….a strange sensation, knowing I may possibly be making a difference. How foreign this feeling is. The priestess called it…..’hope’. ….I guess that’s it. It would be nice to truly unite the escaped rats, and make our own little home together.

I will continue to trace my findings. I’m considering logging locations of Shrines, but I fear those getting into the hands of these San-de-vourers, or worse, *TerraPurple*. For now, I merely keep directions in mind.

As I travel…..the directions and landmarks are starting to tie together. It gives me a moment of hope. Time will only tell if this entry’s optimism will age well.

**Entry 12.**

I’m not leaving this battered shrine. Not for a while. To think TerraPurple was less violent!

The tunnels hold many secrets, and just as many monsters. If only the surface world knew what lay just beneath its surface. But that is footwalker nature, I suppose…..they are too obsessed with power to consider what they’ve overlooked.

But where TerraPurple’s grip was careful, almost calculating, this thing didn’t even have _hands_ . It had….pincers? Claws. Whatever they were, the pressure they could apply is enough to cleave a rodent like myself in two. And I almost learned first-hand just how much that pressure _felt_ like.

My middle is bruised, no doubt something’s wounded. I have to write this log…...finish this message. I can’t leave an unfinished article. What would my family think? Either way, the wound is fresh. I’ve...dressed it as best I could with what little I had for the situation. I should recover with a bit of rest, but…...it’s telling. I did not get any sort of physical harm from TerraPurple - that much was entirely psychological. But this….? I would prefer the mental torment in a heartbeat.

I have to remember, they said there were _two_ of them. Two killer crustaceans…..bipedal ones. I had not expected mercy to be a word applicable to the TerraPurple, but…..it was certainly a more merciful encounter dealing with _it_ than it was with _them._

The pain from my wound has grown too great. Stamina is low…..as are my rations. I understand now, why the rats of this new location are more vigilant, more defensive. One must be, to survive the dangers of this region.  
  
It’s beginning to become clear that the region I’m in is different territory than TerraPurple’s. Once I awaken, the journey resumes…..I am unsure what comes next, but I have to confess to a strange….feeling, from this broken-down Shrine to the Great One.

**Entry 13.**

It’s...been a few days. I think. Honestly, I am not sure at this point. My wound hasn’t gotten any better. I tried redressing it, but there’s some discoloration that’s raising a lot of concern that it may have gotten infected. I’m beginning to wonder if those killer crustaceans inflicted me with some sort of toxin…

I haven’t been able to leave the shrine since my last entry; The pain only seemed to have intensified over the last couple of days, leaving me incampacitated and unable to move. I believe I still have a small bundle of medicinal herbs some of the rats gave to me before I started my pilgrimage. I will try to apply them to the wound in hopes it could at least ease the pain.

It’s becoming harder to write. I need to use the herbs quickly…

**Entry 13. Addendum**

The herbs didn’t help at all. I daresay it only made things worse.

My head is pounding. My ears are ringing. I can’t keep food down anymore...even the scent makes me nauseous.

I still...can’t move...I can...barely...write anymore…

This...may be my end after all... I do wonder if the strange….feeling I got from this shrine...was because it...was going to be my grave...


	6. Abducted

**Day 1.**

I was abducted.

Gods be damned, the  _ one _ moment I let my guard down…! And to think it would take me in my sleep! It was bad enough I was incapacitated for a while thanks to those crustacean brutes - my middle is still bruised and it has left me unable to move for a while. I thought I was safe and hidden well...how did it find me…?

I cannot accurately recount the events that led up to this; All I can remember is that I had all but accepted my fate as the infection slowly ate away at my body. I was in and out of consciousness on the hour, the severity of the infection nulling my perception of reality to the point my dreams were so vivid that I could no longer tell if I was still asleep or hallucinating. I was in intense agony...so much so that I was beginning to wish for my end just to free myself of the pain. 

Nonetheless...TerraPurple was...successful on its recent attempt in capturing me. I deeply regret having to admit that. But….what’s done is done. I only know it was the wretched TerraPurple that captured me given his scent was everywhere now. I am currently being held within another cell; It is nothing like the enclosure from my former prison, as it has bars instead of solid glass and walls. A slight improvement given it’s not as suffocating and claustrophobic...but a cell is still a cell. There is also a shroud covering the enclosure, leaving me in the dark, so I am unable to see where I am...for now. Other than that, the typical fare is there...an area for a nest, food bowl, giant canteen…

What I find most odd is that...my wound was freshly dressed and even had medicinal salve applied. The pain from the infection had lessened considerably when I was back at the Shrine. It was even healing! I can smell TerraPurple’s scent on the bandages however...did it...heal me? I refuse to believe it saved my life...and for what reason? I would have thought it would have devoured me upon seeing my frail and crumpled form as a form of mercy.

I do not know how long I have been here. Has it been hours? Days? Weeks? I can only imagine how-

**Day 1. Addendum**

It came back. While I was in the middle of writing my entry, no less! It removed the shroud enveloped around my enclosure, causing me to hastily hide my journal under the bedding. And then I was met with the hideous visage of the reptile afterwards...but, to my horror, it wasn’t alone!

Three other reptiles were at his sides, all terrapins! One was...gargantuan in size...sharp teeth and beak, marked in crimson and covered with spikes. Another was marked in blue, covered in these odd archaic markings...and the last - the smallest - was spotted and marked in orange. They all crowded around my enclosure, peering in, staring at me...babbling in that strange reptilian language again. TerraPurple observed closely, as if he was showcasing his recent quarry or a display piece. I screeched in horror and scurried back into my nest, not bothering to look back to see if they were still there. I heard them speaking again, before I was enveloped in darkness again. The shroud was put back over my enclosure, and I heard them leave some time later. Usually I hated the idea of being alone in the dark, but just this once I was thankful for it.

I...am not sure what to do, now. I would try to escape, but I do not want to make any attempts without first knowing exactly where I am. Not to mention that I am still weakened and sore from the infection, so I am in no shape of escaping anyway. I am, at least, thankful for the shroud. Not being able to see the horrors around me has eased my nerves, but only somewhat.

I will remain in this nest for a while longer, least until my nerves have calmed some. I do not know what to do now...and now I’m beginning to wonder if escaping is even an option anymore…

**Day 2.**

I wasn’t able to sleep much last night with the stench of reptiles everywhere, the only way I _ was _ able to rest was when my body forced me to when it shut down from pure exhaustion. I had hoped the events of the previous day were some sort of elaborate hallucination or dream from the infection, but to my dismay I awoke this morning to see that I was still in the nest and my enclosure was still enveloped in the shroud.

I can still hear them out there. Moving, babbling. TerraPurple is nearest to me, which hasn’t eased my fears at all. I can’t help but to wonder what they plan to do with me; Am I just a prisoner? Are they planning on fattening me up so they can devour me? Or perhaps it’s something more sinister...could it be that my journey was much more than a little expedition after all? Had I gotten close to some sort of enlightenment or ascension bestowed by the Great One that would endanger the TerraPurple’s very existence that it had to interfere and stop me? The very thought sent a shiver down my spine...I hate to imagine what kind of sinister plot these demons have in store for me.

Gods, I hear them coming again…! Let the Great One protect me for what I may face next!

**Day 2. Addendum**

The longer I stay here, the more confused I become. The shroud has since been removed as TerraPurple returned to my enclosure. He was accompanied by the other three as well, regrettably. It was only then that I was able to get a good look at my new surroundings...and it almost made me miss the Prison.

I was no longer in the tunnels of the subterranean complex, and now somewhere completely alien. The room was dimmed, similar to the Back Rooms, but it carried a purple tint akin to the purple terrapin that captured me. Not to mention his scent and markings coated every and everything here...so I could only deduce that this was his dwelling. There are….strange things everywhere. Sharp objects, archaic totems and eldritch machinations...it was nothing like I had ever seen before! It was nothing of his Earth, I can tell you that much. Could it be...that these reptilians exist on a separate plane of existence than us? Was I transported to another dimension entirely when I was captured? One where they are dominant? That would explain these strange surroundings, and their massive influence. They know I cannot escape without their aid, especially in my current condition, hence why they brought me here. I cannot continue my journey - my Pilgrimage - if I am within the demon’s dimension.

They started speaking again, which drew my attention away from my new surroundings. TerraPurple and the Red Brute were speaking with each other while the Orange one kept peering into my enclosure, which made me recline further into my nest. I did observe something...fascinating, however.

The more the terrapins conversed with each other, the more I was able to decode their ranking amongst one another. The Brute seemed to have held some sort of authority over the other three, pacifying TerraPurple and the other two whenever they spoke out of turn, even motioning to me a few times. Were they discussing my fate? The Blue one seemed to be the second in command, or at least reinforced whatever rule or order the Brute made at the time. I am unsure where TerraPurple stands in this ranking, since he and the Blue one seem to swap positions every now and then when it came to reinforcing the Brute’s orders. The Orange one was at the bottom of the ranks but his role, however, remains unknown. I would need to further observe before I can formulate a cohesive hierarchy system.

The Blue one tried to offer me food. I think it was food. It was a slice of the tomato and cheese disk the humans call “pee-zah.” The scent was alluring, enough to make my mouth water and my stomach growl. TerraPurple, displeased by the offering, smacked the slice away and yelled at the Blue one who, instead of being threatened, seemed to only be mildly annoyed. I then looked on in horror as another appendage seemed to spontaneously grow from its shell and reach for a satchel and tear it open effortlessly. It then opened my enclosure and placed fruit crisps into my food bowl. I recognized them - the Warden from the previous prison would feed them to us from time to time. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until I found myself reaching for one of them, quickly returning to the safety of the nest and ate. The crisp was similar to that of a rose fruit, but thinner. And crunchier. In hindsight I should have known better than to take food from these demons, especially since they could have easily poisoned it. Them observing me eating only reinforced the possible poisoning, but my own instincts had overridden what common sense I had left. Still. If the crisps were poisoned, I would have been able to pick up any scents that weren’t organic; My nose was remarkable in that regard, as I seem to be one of the few blessed with the ability to smell the difference between poison and not poison.

I wonder if that was why I was the current Chosen for the Great One. And now I wonder...if these beasts chose me for a similar purpose, albeit more sinister…? I shudder at the thought.

Alas, the hour is late, and I need to try and actually sleep tonight. I...have a daunting task ahead of me.

  
**Day 4.**

I...am not sure how to feel. 

It has been two days since my last entry, I think. Time has been hard to keep track of ever since I was brought here, although I was using that time to rest and recover from my injuries. My stay here has been...relatively routine, at best. TerraPurple would give me food and water like clockwork, much like the Prison. Sometimes it would have one or more of the other three accompanying him. They kept talking to me in that strange tongue that I couldn’t decipher...I would stay in my nest when they came to refill my necessities, not daring to step out of my relatively safe haven while they were so close. 

And then something happened earlier.

It was morning I believe, TerraPurple had returned to my cell, but he was accompanied by the Orange one this time. I had expected them to refill my food and water as normal, except they didn’t. TerraPurple instead reached in and removed my nest, leaving me completely out in the open. Panicked, I huddled myself in the nearest corner and could only watch in abject horror as it and the Orange one started speaking to each other again. TerraPurple said...something, which caused a look of skepticism from the Orange beast, but he remained quiet. TerraPurple then reached into my cell again, this time, reaching straight for me. I screamed and scurried to another end of the cell, but was unable to find another place to duck and hide, and was left to desperately hold the bars as if they would give way if I pulled hard enough. I only stopped when I noticed the shadow of his hand over me again, in which I quickly dashed to the other side of the cell. However, the adrenaline and fear could only override my pain tolerance for so long, when a sudden surge of sharp pain went through my entire body, causing me to collapse. I could only watch as TerraPurple’s three fingered claw reached for my crumpled body, only for the Orange one to stop him. It spoke to TerraPurple, and while I couldn’t discern the words spoken, TerraPurple frowned at its words, before it seemed to become more subdued.

The Orange one then reached into my cell, his claw gingerly scooping up my body and pulling me out. I squirmed in retaliation, but the Orange one spoke to me again, this time in softer, soothing tones. Normally, I would have bitten it to make it release me, but...for some reason, I couldn’t. The longer I stared up into the Orange terrapin’s face, the less I wanted to hurt him. It just...felt  _ wrong _ somehow. So instead, I only curled up into a tight ball within its clutches, hoping and praying to the Great One that it wouldn’t devour me whole.

I felt it rub along my back a few times with the other claw, before it spoke something to TerraPurple again. It responded, prompting the Orange one to move me to another surface. There was a cloth coating the surface, but what caught my attention was the various sharp tools, a bottle of unknown substances, and what I assume was a roll of bandages. Were they about to perform some sort of procedure on me? I could only assume the worst, and I tried escaping, but the pain returned and I ended up falling over before I could even get away from the Orange one’s grasp. It must’ve seen my escape attempt, since it immediately started using those soothing tones again in an attempt to pacify me. But I wasn’t falling for it this time.

Despite my better judgement, I prepared to give the Orange one a warning nip. However, my vision was suddenly obscured before I could fully turn around, plunging me into darkness again. I shrieked as I felt pressure against my back, holding me in place. I couldn’t see, but they were doing...something to me. The bandages around my middle loosened and were removed, that much I could remember. The rest, however, is obscured in a fog in my memory...I only remember the darkness and the two conversing with each other. By the time the shroud was removed, I was back in my cell with fresh food, water and new bandages around my middle and the pain nulled somewhat. I could also pick up the scent of some kind of chemical inside, whereas I could only assume that was responsible for the pain relief. TerraPurple and the Orange one observed me for a while as I retired back into the nest; they seemed satisfied enough, leaving me to my devices after some time. However...when I went to eat, I discovered this white...tablet broken up in the bowl. I couldn’t discern what it was from scent alone, and I was afraid to taste it under the guise that it might have been poison. Although it seems very odd that they would go through all this trouble of tending to my wound just to afflict me with more poison...just what was their goal…? I ate around it, leaving only the tablet pieces in the bowl...they’re still there, even now as I write this entry.

The more I think about it, the more I begin to realize why TerraPurple brought the Orange one with it. It’s...a Pacifier. It’s only purpose is to lull its prey into compliance and cooperation. I don’t have a proper name for it yet, but...I know now that I will have to be very wary of it from here on out.


End file.
